The Greater Good
by Elliab
Summary: Et si l'intrigue de l'hôpital s'était passée différemment ? Le dénouement en aurait-il été plus joyeux?
1. Chapter 1

**Après avoir vu Alone, j'avais pleins d'idée sur ce qui était arrivé à Beth mais c'est après avoir vu le trailer pour la saison 5 que je me suis vraiment imaginé un scénario complet.**  
**Puis j'ai vu la première partie de la saison et j'avoue avoir été très déçue, pas seulement du dénouement mais de l'histoire en elle-même.**  
**Si vous voulez connaitre mon humble avis^^ ;**  
**J'ai trouvé l'intrigue de l'hôpital bâclée, assez bancale et Beth complètement OOC.**  
**Malgré tout, j'ai beaucoup aimé le personnage de Dawn, (c'est surement dû au très bon jeu de l'actrice), je la trouve assez intéressante ; on voit bien qu'elle est partagée entre sa volonté de faire ce qui est juste et son envie de rester la personne au pouvoir…**  
**Et il y a d'autres choses que j'ai apprécié dans cet arc, j'ai donc décidé d'élaborer cette histoire qui fait intervenir les personnages et des éléments de l'intrigue de l'hôpital telle qu'on a pu la voir dans la série dans l'intrigue que j'ai imaginé.**  
**Cette histoire est avant tout sur Beth mais il y a des passages centrés sur Daryl.**  
**Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que c'est une fanfic Bethyl, si vous voulez voir Beth et Daryl ensembles ce n'est pas là que vous trouverez votre bonheur ! :p**  
**Mais leurs relations sera abordée et à mon sens, il y a plus que de l'amitié entre eux (surtout pour Daryl).**  
**Bref j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Donnez-moi votre avis !**  
**Merci d'avance pour votre lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre1: Flashback._

**Beth**

Le sang tapait furieusement dans ses tempes, assourdissant. Elle courrait aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre la route. Slalomant entre les arbres et les tombes.  
Daryl lui avait dit de partir, de courir. Il lui avait dit de sauver sa peau et que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?  
Elle n'était pas Michonne ou Carole. Elle n'était pas Maggie.

Lorsqu'elle put apercevoir la route, elle s'arrêta, se pliant en deux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'éclater, sa gorge était en feu et elle avait envie de vomir.  
Peu à peu ses nausées se firent moins fortes et elle parvint à se calmer. Elle se retourna vers la maison, celle-ci était presque invisible derrière la végétation. Le bruit des grillons résonnait dans la nuit.  
Elle priait pour voir Daryl apparaître saint et sauf lorsque des grognements retentirent, elle distingua les contours de silhouettes sombres derrières les arbres.  
Elle sortit son couteau tout en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

Deux rôdeurs sortirent de l'ombre, embaumant un peu plus l'air de l'odeur putride qui y flottait constamment. Ils approchaient en claudiquant, le plus proche avait le visage entièrement arraché et au vu de son état de décomposition, il semblait s'être transformé il y a un moment.  
Beth n'hésita pas et se jeta sur lui, enfonçant sa lame dans le crâne mou et visqueux du rôdeur qui s'effondra.  
Elle sentit alors des mains se refermer sur son bras droit ; le second rôdeur s'accrochait à elle tout en approchant sa mâchoire sanguinolente de sa peau nue. Elle tenta de s'en défaire en le poussant de toutes ses forces. Le mordeur trébucha et s'effondra lourdement sur le sol terreux.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les autres rôdeurs qui approchaient. Paniquée, elle recula rapidement.  
Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de la maison, elle ne voulait pas partir maintenant sans savoir si Daryl allait bien mais les monstres se dirigeaient vers elle de plus en plus rapidement en poussant des sons gutturaux. Ils ne lui laissaient pas le choix.  
Soudain, elle entendit le bruit d'une voiture qui semblait se rapprocher, Sans réfléchir elle fit volt face et s'élança sur la route. Quel que soit la personne qui conduisait cette voiture, elle devait à tout prix attirer son attention, Peut-être avait-il des armes et peut être qu'il pourrait leur venir en aide ?  
Il y eu alors un grand éclair lumineux. Puis un son assourdissant mêlé à des crissements de pneus et suivis par le bruit sourd d'un corps jeté contre le goudron.

Sous l'effet du bruit, les grillons se turent, laissant le faible ronronnement du moteur et les râles des rôdeurs errants aux alentours emplir l'atmosphère.

Beth Greene mit du temps à comprendre comment elle s'était retrouvée là ; allongée en plein milieu de la route, le visage collé contre le goudron tiède.  
Elle mit du temps à comprendre que le bruit sourd était celui de son corps qui avait été projeté par la voiture pour venir s'échouer sur le sol telle une poupée désarticulée.  
Mais elle comprit.

Puis elle ressentit la douleur atroce et lancinante qui attaquait ses jambes et son crâne.  
C'était comme avoir une bête sauvage à l'intérieur de soi, une bête qui se débattait pour sortir en fonçant contre les parois et en tentant de les transpercer. Beth ne pouvait s'imaginer meilleur image pour illustrer la douleur qui l'envahissait ; lancinante et transperçant.  
Elle essaya de bouger sans y parvenir, chacun de ses membres lui semblait maintenant aussi lourd que du plomb.  
Horrifiée, elle comprit combien elle était vulnérable. Elle était là, allongée sans défenses alors que les rôdeurs l'entouraient. Elle ne voulait pas mourir déchiquetée,

_« Tout mais pas ça ! »_

_« Tout mais pas ça. »_

La supplication se répétait en boucle, tel un disque rayé dans son esprit embué.

Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, elle perdait le fil, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé déjà ? Pourquoi était-elle allongée ?  
Elle n'arrivait même plus à s'en souvenir.  
La jeune femme entendit alors des coups de feu ; Quelqu'un lui venait en aide ?  
Tout était si confus !  
Elle crut entendre des fragments de conversations ; il était question d'une fille qui s'était jetée sur une voiture.  
Oui c'était ça ; la voiture, les crissements de pneus, le choc. C'était elle la fille qui s'était stupidement jeté sur une voiture, poussée par la peur et le désespoir.  
Elle sentit qu'on l'a soulevait sans ménagements. Ses paupières semblaient si lourdes, son corps était si douloureux.  
Elle crut comprendre qu'on la déposait sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture.  
Des portières claquèrent puis il y eu le bruit d'un moteur au démarrage.  
Beth voulait leurs dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir comme ça, qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il avait besoin d'aide mais malheureusement, elle ne réussit qu'a souffler des paroles inaudibles.  
Elle avait la tête qui tournait et sa vision commença à se tacher de noir. Avant de sombrer elle crut entendre un cri ; son prénom.

Daryl.

L'archer sorti en trombe de la maison, filant à travers les arbres en direction de la route.  
Il transperça d'une flèche le crâne d'un rôdeur qui l'assaillait puis repris sa couse plus rapidement.  
Si vite qu'il manqua de trébucher sur un rôdeur à terre.  
Lorsqu'il sentit le goudron sous ses pieds, il s'arrêta.  
La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le sac de Beth abandonné en plein milieu de la route, puis il aperçut un véhicule stationné quelques mètres plus loin. C'était une voiture noire avec une croix blanche peinte à l'arrière.  
A peine avait-il fait un pas vers elle qu'elle démarra en trombe.  
Sans réfléchir, Daryl s'élança à sa poursuite,  
_Beth !  
_Beth !  
La voiture s'éloignait a vu d'œil mais il continua de courir. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser la lui prendre.  
Même après avoir perdu de vu le véhicule il ne ralentit pas.  
Il ne voulait pas ralentir - et encore moins s'arrêter - car ça signifiait accepter qu'elle disparaisse et il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.  
Les premiers rayons du soleil le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il avait couru toute la nuit et tous les membres de son corps le suppliaient de s'arrêter. Il savait que ses jambes ne tarderaient plus à lâcher mais il continua.  
C'est lorsqu'il arriva au croisement qu'il comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance.  
Elle était partie.  
Il s'effondra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2! Merci encore pour les reviews!**

**Maintenant:**

_Beth !  
_Beth !  
La voix lointaine raisonnait dans son esprit, la sortant des ténèbres qui la retenaient.  
Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, presque douloureusement. Ce fut d'abord la lumière qui la surprit, ne faisait-il pas nuit il y a deux minutes ? Or il régnait une clarté intense qui l'éblouissait.  
C'était ce type de clarté que la plupart des gens associent à la mort, ou à l'au-delà.  
La lumière blanche au fond du tunnel.  
Ainsi, Beth supposa qu'elle était morte. Sa vie s'était donc achevée, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte…  
Puis sa vision se fit plus nette et elle remarqua le plafond au-dessus d'elle, la petite araignée noire qui y courait, les grands luminaires carrés qui y étaient encastrés.  
Elle remarqua aussi la large fenêtre à sa droite, avec son rebord blanc étonnamment propre.  
C'était des petits détails, mais grâce à eux, elle comprit qu'elle était en vie.

En vie peut-être mais surement pas au meilleur de sa forme ; outre le fait qu'elle se sentait très faible, une vive envie de dormir l'écrasait telle une chape de plomb. Ça l'abrutissait presque, la simple idée de fermer les yeux lui apportait un apaisement et un ravissement indescriptible. Elle essaya de rester éveillée en observant le décor qui l'entourait.  
Elle se trouvait dans un lit - plutôt confortable d'ailleurs - dans ce qui semblait être une petite chambre d'hôpital.  
En face d'elle, une porte entrouverte laissait apercevoir une salle de bain minuscule, elle pouvait distinguer une petite baignoire blanche et une partie de ce qui ressemblait à un lavabo en céramique.  
Beth ne parvenait pas à voir l'état de la salle de bain, la petite pièce était trop sombre et elle était trop loin. Mais dans sa chambre, elle ne pouvait qu'observer que les murs bleus ciels étaient immaculés et que le sol brillait. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang, tout semblait extrêmement propre.  
Ces dernières années, c'était assez rare pour être remarqué.  
C'était comme si tout ce qui s'était produit n'était qu'un rêve. Les rôdeurs, la prison, la mort de son père, Daryl. Cet endroit semblait épargné, figé dans le temps.  
Alors une idée se faufila dans son esprit.

_« Peut-être que rien de tout ça n'était arrivé »_

Oui, c'était ça, l'apocalypse n'avait pas eu lieu.  
Elle avait simplement été victime d'un accident. Elle était alors tombée dans le coma et tout cela n'avait été qu'un délire de son esprit, une fabrication de son inconscient.  
Elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être aller chercher une infirmière pour que sa famille soit prévenus, elle reverrait donc ses parents et ils connaîtraient tous le bonheur des retrouvailles.  
Au fond d'elle, elle n'y croyait pas tellement. Mais aussi infime soit elle, la possibilité existait.  
Alors elle s'y accrocha.

Elle fixa la porte sur sa gauche. La sortie était là, à quelque mètres, semblant la narguer, semblant lui dire ;

« Tu ne m'atteindras pas, tu n'y arriveras pas »

Comme en réponse à ce défis elle voulut se lever, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, en fait il y eu deux choses.  
La première fut le décor qui valsa autour d'elle lorsqu'elle se redressa, sa tête tournait aussi vite qu'une toupie. Pourtant elle ne s'était pas levée excessivement vite, bien au contraire, elle était si faible et épuisé qu'elle ne s'était redressé qu'avec une lenteur infinie  
Pour la deuxième chose, elle ne comprit pas toute suite. C'est en retirant la couverture qu'elle découvrit la paire de menottes qui enserrait son poignet gauche, la retenant au lit.  
On l'avait menottée… La constatation la ramena à la réalité, anéantissant à la fois le petit scénario de coma confortable qu'elle s'était créée et son projet d'atteindre la porte.  
Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et sa poitrine se serra, elle suffoquait presque. De toute les raisons qui avaient pu pousser ces gens à la menotter, ce furent les pires qui lui vinrent d'abord à l'esprit. Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête ; se défaire de ses liens.  
Pendant de longues minutes elle tira son poignet de toutes ses - maigres - forces. Malheureusement, cela n'eut aucun effet à part la blesser et augmenter considérablement son état de fatigue  
Haletante, elle tenta de se calmer, se concentrant sur une seule idée ; quitter ce lit.

Mollement, elle s'assit au bord du matelas.  
Sentant sa cage thoracique compressée, elle souleva précautionneusement son haut pour découvrir le bandage qui enserrait ses côtes.  
Ça avait l'air sérieux, pourtant, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur.  
_« Ils ont dû me bourrer de médocs »  
_Quelques soient les intentions de ces gens, ils l'avaient soignée, et plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

Malgré la difficulté produite par son état et par ses entraves, elle réussit à se lever en s'appuyant sur le lit et en restant prés de son point d'attache.  
Elle frissonna en sentant la fraîcheur du sol contre la plante de ses pieds.  
Heureusement pour elle, le lit possédait des roulettes et était plutôt léger. Elle put donc le déplacer un peu pour pouvoir s'approcher de la fenêtre. Ses jambes était extrêmement faibles et manquaient de lâcher à tout moment mais elle réussit tout de même à marcher.  
Lorsqu'elle se trouva prés de la fenêtre, ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle ;

Elle était au cœur d'Atlanta.

Elle reconnut tout de suite la ville. Pourtant avant que tout bascule elle n'y allait pas très souvent :Au grand désappointement de Maggie, les Greene n'étaient pas du genre à visiter la capitale chaque semaine comme certaines familles de la région.  
Beth se souvint que lorsqu'ils voulaient aller au restaurant, ils évitaient de se rendre dans l'un des nombreux établissements d'Atlanta et allaient le plus souvent à la pension des McKee qui se situait à peine à quelques kilomètres au sud de la ferme. Ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine mais Jodie concoctait le meilleur Ragoût de la région. De plus, les deux familles étaient très amies et c'était une façon d'entretenir les bonnes relations.

En fait, la première fois qu'elle était allée à Atlanta, elle n'était qu'une enfant. C'était avec sa mère et son frère.  
Ils avaient visité le zoo et Shawn l'avais arrosé lorsqu'elle s'était penchée pour boire à la fontaine, provocant sa colère et ses pleurs. Elle en gardait néanmoins de très bons souvenirs, elle s'était émerveillée devant les girafes.  
Il y avait aussi Maggie qui l'y avait emmené plusieurs fois faire du shopping. Elles faisaient les boutiques au Lenox Square Mall, parfois des amis de sa sœur se joignaient à eux et ils s'arrêtaient tous pour prendre un Milkshake dans un des nombreux Fast-Food.

Pourtant là, ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux ne ressemblait en rien à la ville de ses souvenirs ; la végétation proliférait dans les rues, le lierre recouvrait les immeubles en ruines, les agrippant de ses tentacules vertes. Des larges traces noir étaient visibles sur les murs, témoignant des scènes d'horreurs qui s'y étaient déroulées.

Non, elle n'avait définitivement pas rêvée.

Beth ne put rester debout plus longtemps, chancelante, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle ressentait de plus en plus cette irrésistible envie de dormir.  
Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se lever. Ça l'avait exténué.  
Elle se recroquevilla, s'emmitouflant dans la couverture. Elle allait se reposer, puis après elle essaierait d'atteindre la porte en déplaçant le lit.

Après.

Son regard se posa sur un moucheron qui voletait devant la fenêtre, il paraissait si près, elle pouvait presque entendre le battement irrégulier de ses petites ailes.  
A plusieurs reprises, il fonça dans la vitre. Il finit par s'assommer et tomba sur le rebord.  
Beth se replia un peu plus sur elle-même. Sa fatigue l'inquiétait et elle se rassura en se répétant que c'était surement l'effet des médicaments.  
Elle senti sa vision se brouiller et elle sombra dans un sommeil éveillé.

* * *

Des fragments de conversations et des bruits de pas rapides la sortirent de sa torpeur. Elle se retourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une femme au teint clair et aux cheveux noirs ; l'uniforme bleu qu'elle portait indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une policière. Elle se tenait droite, presque cambré, se grandissant au regard de ses comparses.  
Que ce soit sa stature, ses mouvements ou son expression, tout était imprégné d'une autorité presque militaire.  
Un policier s'introduisit dans la pièce à sa suite. Il avait une forte carrure et son teint pâle contrastait avec ses joues rouges, ses yeux étaient extrêmement enfoncés dans ses orbites et étaient surmontés par de larges sourcilles noirs.  
Derrière lui se tenait un médecin en blouse blanche ; Grand et maigre, il avait le regard fuyant et des lèvres quasiment inexistantes.  
Entraînée par la peur, Beth essaya tant bien que mal de s'éloigner des nouveaux arrivants en se blottissant dans un coin du lit.

Elle ne tenta rien.  
Elle ne parla pas  
Elle voulait attendre, jauger ces personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle pour mieux savoir comment se comporter. Si elle avait appris quelque chose ces dix dernières années, c'est qu'il valait parfois mieux se taire et attendre.  
Et puis de toute façon, elle n'était même pas sûre d'être capable de dire quoique ce soit, elle pensait se sentir radicalement mieux après avoir dormit mais son état ne s'était pas amélioré.  
Elle se contenta donc simplement de rester immobile, essayant de ne pas trop penser à l'air pathétique qu'elle devait arborer. Elle aurait voulu paraître forte, les impressionner mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à être ce genre de personne. Même dans d'autres circonstances.  
Peut-être que si elle ne s'était pas levée pour aller à la fenêtre en poussant le lit, elle se serait sentit mieux.  
Oui, elle n'aurait définitivement pas dû aller jusqu'à cette fenêtre, ça l'avait éreintée

Le policier se mit à rire, désignant le lit d'un geste bref.  
_Ben alors, la décoration te plait pas ? Tu veux changer la disposition des meubles ?  
Il s'était penché en avant en appuyant ses mains sur ses cuisses et l'observait comme on regarde un petit animal amusant. Il se tut sous le regard dur de la femme qui se tourna vers le médecin.  
_Et celle-ci ? demanda-t-elle.  
Le médecin ouvrit son calepin et entonna d'une voix neutre ;  
_Sujet numéros 42, femme, type caucasien, entre 16 et 22 ans, traumatisme crânien, deux côtes cassées et des brûlures assez sérieuses dues aux frottements avec le goudron sur les deux jambes et quelques-unes plus bénigne sur le flanc droit. Elle était dans le coma depuis trois jours. D'après la description qu'on m'a fait de l'accident, c'est un miracle qu'elle s'en soit sorti aussi facilement

Beth tenta d'assimiler les informations qui venaient d'être énumérées  
Elle avait les côtes cassées et un traumatisme crânien, est-ce qu'un traumatisme crânien pouvait la mettre dans cet état ?  
Le médecin avait dit qu'elle était dans le coma depuis trois jours.

« Trois jours »

Elle était donc dans cet hôpital depuis longtemps. Et personne ne savait qu'elle était là.  
Personne ne viendrait la chercher.

Elle sentit à nouveau son cœur s'emballer et sa poitrine se serrer mais elle se força à se calmer et à contrôler sa respiration.  
_C'est un bon sujet, poursuivi le médecin. C'est rare d'en avoir des jeunes, je voudrais qu'elle fasse partie de la série D.  
Le policier intervint en faisant quelques pas vers l'homme en blouse blanche.  
_Sauf que celle-là j'la veux! J'ai galéré pour la ramener, je l'ai mérité !  
Le médecin chercha de ses petit yeux perçants l'attention de la policière, un air suppliant étalé sur son visage. Il semblait chercher de l'aide mais celle-ci restait de marbre, elle ne faisait que regarder Beth  
Devant son inaction, il répondit d'une voix tremblante ;  
_Ce qui est en jeu là Gorman, c'est… c'est plus important que tes envies.  
_Vraiment Doc ? Gorman lâcha un rire bref avant de reprendre ; peut-être que quand tes recherches avanceront je serais d'accord… En attendant ce que je vois c'est qu'on te ramène des gens presque tous les deux jours et que rien n'avance.  
_Si les travaux de Marie Curie avaient pris 6 mois ça se saurait. Les choses prennent du temps…  
Sa voix resta suspendue dans l'air.  
Les mots s'entrechoquait, laissant Beth plus démunis et effrayé qu'elle ne l'avait été.  
Des travaux.

« Sujet »

« Série D »

L'état catatonique dans lequel elle se trouvait résistait difficilement à la peur qui la submergeait. Elle avait cette sensation presque animal, chaque parcelle de sa peau lui hurlait de fuir.  
De la même façon qu'elle ne voulait pas que ce Gorman "l'ai", elle ne voulait pas que cet homme l'approche, elle ne voulait pas être considérée comme un sujet. Peu importe ce que cela signifiait.  
Elle tenta vainement de trouver une échappatoire.  
_Elle ne parle pas. Et elle a l'air complètement amorphe, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda la policière  
_Elle a été quelque peu sur médicamenté. C'est une erreur de Noah… Les effets finirons pas s'estomper.  
Beth laissa la fine sensation de soulagement l'envahir, adoucissant quelque peu la panique qui l'habitait.  
C'était bien les médicaments.  
Elle n'allait pas rester dans cet état déplorable, quasiment à l'agonie après avoir fait quelques pas…

_Bon, Gorman détache là. Ordonna la femme.  
L'homme s'approcha en souriant légèrement, il se saisit du trousseau de clés qui pendait à sa ceinture aux côtés de son arme et libéra Beth de ses menottes  
_Voilà, c'est mieux non ? murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.  
Il n'avait pas lâché son poignet qu'il caressait du bout des doigts. Beth tenta de se défaire, sans succès. Les gestes qu'elle voulait énergiques ne se transformaient qu'en une molle protestation.  
_Éloigne toi d'elle Gorman.  
La femme s'était avancée, elle n'avait pas prononcé ces mots avec colère mais d'une voix neutre. Elle était extrêmement calme, seule maîtresse de ses émotions.  
Le policier se mit à rire en levant les mains en l'air.  
Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, un sourire ironique aux lèvres ;  
_ Très bien Dawn, elle est tout à toi.  
Beth savait qu'elle aurait pu avoir là l'occasion de tenter quelque chose, elle aurait pu essayer de s'échapper. Si seulement elle avait été moins faible et si les individus qui se tenaient devant elle n'avaient pas étés armés. Mais dans le cas présent, tenter de s'enfuir était simplement stupide et suicidaire.  
Dawn s'approcha de la jeune femme.  
_Comment tu t'appelles ?  
Elle hésita avant de bredouiller :  
_Be…Beth.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la parole et sa voix eu du mal à sortir distinctement. Malgré tout, la femme la comprit et hocha la tête légèrement.

Le nom qui était sorti de sa bouche fut comme un signal et Beth ne put s'empêcher de continuer.  
_Merci, de m'avoir soigné. Je vous en suis vraiment très reconnaissante… mais est ce que je peux partir? Je voudrais partir.  
Elle s'arrêta, cette simple phrase l'avait essoufflé. Elle scruta Dawn dans l'espoir d'un acquiescement de sa part mais la femme ne dit rien.  
Gorman éclata d'un rire sonore  
_Vous l'avez entendu ? Madame voudrais partir. Nan mais tu t'es regardée ? Tu crois vraiment que tu as une chance dehors ? Combien de temps avant que tu te jettes sous la prochaine voiture ? Un jour ? Deux?  
Le médecin lâcha un petit rire en réponse à l'hilarité de Gorman.  
Dawn quant à elle se tourna vers le policier :  
_Gorman, J'aimerais que tu aille finir l'inventaire maintenant.  
_Mais pour elle... ?  
_Maintenant.  
Beth s'attendait à ce que l'homme proteste, or elle fut surprise de constater qu'il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de se détourner d'un air contrit et de se diriger vers la porte pour disparaître. Allégeant par la même occasion la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.  
Si le médecin pouvait en faire de même, elle en serait totalement soulagée.  
Dawn fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre et observa la ville en frappant la vitre du bout des doigts, laissant le bruit régulier du tapotement de ses ongles contre le verre marquer les secondes qui s'écoulaient.  
Ni le médecin, ni Beth n'osèrent rompre le calme lourd qui s'était installé. Au bout d'un moment, la policière déclara.  
_Elle est à toi.  
Devant l'air satisfait de médecin, Beth sentit son cœur louper un battement.  
_Très bien, j'ai ma série D complète.  
Son air satisfait disparu lorsque Dawn le détrompa d'un « pas question » quelque peu abrupte.  
_comment ça ? je croyais que je pouvais… Commença le médecin  
_Tu m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'un assistant, elle fera l'affaire.  
_Pas du tout ! protesta-t-il. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un plus fort, elle ne me sera d'aucune aide!. Et elle est encore mal en point, elle ne peut pas travailler, or je fais la série C ce soir  
Beth n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression de la policière. Celle-ci semblait toujours aussi absorbé par le panorama d'Atlanta.  
_Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. Si tu penses qu'elle n'est pas assez en forme pour la série de tout à l'heure, je te passe l'officier Lamson, il fera l'affaire.  
Sur-ce elle traversa la chambre et sortit.  
la porte se referma derrière elle dans un bruit métallique.  
Laissant la jeune femme seule avec le médecin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous!**  
**Non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, voici enfin le troisième chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous aidera à patienter durant cette horrible période sans Walking Dead :D**  
**Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière pour les prochain chapitres ce qui devrait être facile vu que je suis officiellement en vacances (les plaisirs de la fac!)**  
**Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses!**

* * *

Après le départ de Dawn, le docteur ne s'était pas montré aussi désagréable que Beth l'aurais imaginé, il lui avait parlé poliment sans pour autant se montrer spécialement amical. La jeune femme en avait déduit qu'il se résignait à l'avoir comme « assistante ».  
Néanmoins, il était resté à distance, comme s'il craignait que la jeune femme se jette sur lui pour l'assassiner sauvagement et avait refusé de répondre aux quelques questions qu'elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de lui poser. Elle n'avait donc pas pu en apprendre plus sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ni sur la nature exacte de sa fonction d'assistante.  
Il lui avait servi un petit monologue sur une éventuelle tentative d'évasion de sa part, un acte qui était selon lui aussi vain que stupide pour plusieurs raisons ; en premier lieu du fait de son état. Ensuite car il avait l'intention de l'enfermer à clé et parce que la seule sortit était sécurisée.  
Il avait plus tard adoucis le coté maton de prison que lui donnait son discourt en lui expliquant que tout cela était avant tout pour son bien et qu'elle devait se reposer, dormir et boire beaucoup d'eau.

« Tu te sentira beaucoup mieux d'ici quelques heures, enfin, autant qu'on peut l'être après s'être fait renversé »

Il avait dit ça comme le reste, sans la regarder dans les yeux.  
Beth avait acquiescé, elle savait qu'elle devait avant tout récupérer avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Le médecin était alors sortit après lui avoir dit qu'il serait de retour dans quelques heures.

Une fois seule, Beth ne mit pas longtemps à trouver un sommeil agité par un mélange de souvenirs douloureux dominés par la vision de son père décapité devant ses yeux.  
Pourtant lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se sentait radicalement mieux. Elle était pleinement éveillée et le brouillard dans laquelle elle était demeuré depuis sa sortit de comas s'était évaporé. Elle se remémorait les dernières heures plutôt facilement ; elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait fait et de ce qu'il s'était passé mais tout semblait irréel et étrange.  
Mentalement, elle fit un résumé de sa situation

« J'ai eu un accident, Daryl ne sait pas que je suis ici, dans cet hôpital, à Atlanta. Le médecin veut que je travaille avec lui pour faire je ne sais quoi… Je suis vivante. »

Le résumé était sommaire mais avait l'avantage de mettre les choses en perspectives et de classer les priorités ; Rester en vie était en haut de la liste, puis retrouver toutes ses forces.  
Elle était plutôt partagée quant à l'idée de partir. L'endroit n'était pas très attrayant mais l'absence de rodeurs n'était pas négligeable. Pour dire vrai, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait retrouver Daryl, elle s'accrochait à l'idée qu'il était vivant, quelque part mais combiens de kilomètres les séparaient ? Voyager seule n'était pas le projet le plus enthousiasmant… Elle pouvait s'en sortir contre un rodeur, mais combien de temps tiendrait-elle face à une dizaine. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dehors mais elle ne voulait pas non plus travailler avec le médecin, elle se méfiait de lui.

« Peut-être que je peux gagner du temps, lui dire que je suis toujours pas remise et que je ne peux pas travailler pour le moment, ça me laissera le temps de réfléchir à tout ça »

Le retour du médecin la sortit de ses interrogations, il lui demanda immédiatement de venir avec lui. Beth se leva, les premiers pas qu'elle effectua sur le linoléum blanc et froid furent plutôt hésitants mais elle réussit ensuite à marcher sans trop de problèmes. Elle ressentait tout de même une douleur aux côtes et sa jambe droite lui brûlait à chaque pas mais ça restait supportable.  
Les dédales de couloirs qu'ils empruntèrent les menèrent à une petite porte donnant sur une buanderie. La petite pièce, toute en longueur et sans fenêtre était éclairée par une unique ampoule qui pendait du plafond décrépis. Les murs verts clairs étaient à peine visible à cause des machines à laver et des nombreuses étagères qui y étaient fixé et sur lesquelles une multitude de tenues d'hôpital s'entassaient.  
Au milieu de tout ça, il y avait un jeune homme noir au visage aussi longiligne que son corps et aux cheveux courts. Il se présenta immédiatement comme étant Noah et le médecin s'éclipsa en les laissant tous les deux. Beth trouva un petit tabouret en plastique blanc sur lequel elle s'assit avec soulagement.  
Noah était du genre à arborer une expression amicale en toutes circonstances et Beth sentit tout de suite qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle savait bien que dans ce monde, on ne pouvait pas se fier aux apparences mais elle avait cette sorte d'instinct qui la poussait à considérer le jeune homme comme un allié plutôt qu'un ennemie.  
Il lui tendit un bleu d'hôpital similaire à celui qu'elle avait sur elle mais un peu plus épais. La jeune femme se demanda ce qui était arrivé à ses affaires, elle ne regrettait pas spécialement ses anciens vêtements sales qui étaient irrécupérables mais elle aurait voulu retrouver son journal et son collier. Peut être aussi ses bracelets pour pouvoir cacher les marques sur l'intérieur de son poignet, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait et elle ne voulait pas non plus avoir la cicatrice constamment devant les yeux.

_Celle-ci c'est pour le travail, quand tu termines ta journée tu remets l'autre tenue. Lui expliqua Noah.  
_Merci. Murmura Beth. Et en quoi va consister mon travail ?  
_Ça tu verras bien, c'est à Doc de t'en parler pas à moi. Mais si tu veux un conseil, fait ce qu'il te dit. Tu as beaucoup de chance. Bref, là je dois finir les lessives et après je dois te faire visiter les lieux, Tu dois attendre ici.  
_Je peux t'aider si tu veux.  
_Non, ça ira, tu as l'air épuisé, reste assise là et repose toi.  
_Je ne suis pas épuisée ! Laisse-moi t'aider, ça me fait plaisir !  
Ce n'était pas tellement vrai. Elle était faible et fatiguée mais dans sa situation, un ami était toujours le bienvenue et Noah lui semblait pouvoir remplir ce rôle.  
Le jeune homme souris et lui tendit une panière de linges sales, il se saisit lui-même d'une deuxièmes panière et se dirigea vers les machines à laver blanches au fond de la pièce. Beth ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratrice, ils n'avaient jamais eu ça à la prison, même lorsqu'ils s'étaient vraiment organisés.  
_Vous continuez à vivre comme avant, murmura-t-elle. Electricité, eau courante…  
_l'hôpital a toujours été autonome, on a notre générateur donc de l'électricité. Nous avons même de l'eau chaude ! Ce soir tu pourras prendre une douche.  
_C'est cool ! Je donnerais tout pour une vraie douche, comme avant !  
Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était là, elle se sentait bien, presque joyeuse.  
Noah s'esclaffa;  
_Je me souviens de comment c'est dehors. S'il y a un truc que je ne regrette pas c'est le manque d'hygiène. C'est d'ailleurs une des seules choses…  
Il se stoppa, comme si il regrettait d'avoir dit cela.  
Beth compris qu'elle tenait là sa chance d'en savoir plus. Elle décida de commencer doucement et lui demanda depuis quand il était là. Noah sembla hésiter puis il finit par répondre ;  
_Ça fait un an environs, ils m'ont embarqué, j'étais loin d'être en forme. Et puis ils m'ont donné ce boulot de logistique.  
_C'est ce que je vais faire aussi ? Tenta Beth innocemment  
Noah ne répondit pas, il se contenta de fourrer un tas de vêtement trié par la jeune femme dans une des machines à laver.  
_On a fini. Déclara-t-il abruptement.  
_Bon… Du coup maintenant tu dois me faire visiter ?  
_D'ici quelque minutes, il faut que tu ailles dans ta chambre pour déposer les vêtements que je t'ai donné et…  
Il se stoppa un instant en l'observant puis éclata de rire.  
_Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu n'avais pas de chaussures ? Tu aimes marcher pieds nus ?  
Beth fixa ses pieds, interdite.  
_Tu sais je te juge pas, blagua Noah. Dans mon patelin, avant tout ça, yavais un mec qui marchait tout le temps pieds nus. Il disait qu'il se sentait en communion avec la nature et que l'homme est fait pour marcher pied nus, que c'est bon pour la colonne vertébrale… Des trucs du genre.  
_Non, je… J'ai pour habitude de mettre des chaussures. C'est juste qu'avec tout ça… Je n'avais même pas remarquée.  
Ce détaille, aussi anodin soit-il agit comme un catalyseur ; Beth se rendit compte combien elle était dépassée par les événements, depuis le début, elle était comme un robot.  
Noah était gentil et ses brins d'humour étaient peut être un moyen de l'aider et de détendre l'atmosphère mais ça n'allait pas avec l'environnement. Ça n'allait pas avec la situation. En fait, ça lui semblait malsain. Elle était perdu, elle ne savait pas où elle en était et rien ce qui l'entourait ne semblait juste  
L'évidence la frappa aussi fort qu'on coup de poing. Elle ne voulait pas être ici, elle ne voulait pas faire semblant d'aller bien et de ne pas avoir peur.  
_Je veux aller me doucher  
Noah, l'interrogeât du regard.  
_Je me sens sale, si on doit retourner à la chambre je veux me doucher maintenant. Ce serra pas long.  
Elle s'attendait à devoir parlementer mais Noah haussa les épaules et marmonna un « si tu veux » presque blasé.  
_De toute façon, rajouta t'il. Je dois aller te chercher des chaussures. Tu fais du combien ?  
_38

OOOOOOOOOO

Après l'avoir raccompagné à sa chambre, Noah lui expliqua qu'il reviendrait une trentaine de minutes plus tard pour la chercher et qu'elle avait ainsi largement le temps de se doucher.  
Sans même attendre, Beth se dirigeât vers la salle de bain. Une douche ne lui ferrait effectivement pas de mal et l'aiderait peut être à éclaircir ses idées.

La pièce était étriquée, ce qui paraissait plutôt étrange pour un hôpital; la baignoire qui était emboîtée dans un renfoncement du mur du fond devait faire la moitié de sa taille habituelle et ne ressemblait donc qu'à un cube de Faïence blanc devant lequel un tapis de douche bleu foncé était étalé. Le lavabo adossé au mur de gauche faisait face aux toilettes et était surmonté d'une petite armoire à Pharmacie comportant un savon emballé, un verre en plastique jaune accompagnée d'une brosse à dent assortie et un tube de dentifrice neuf.  
Beth entreprit donc en premier lieu de se brosser les dents ce qui lui permit de s'assurer de la présence de l'eau. Puis La jeune femme se déshabilla entièrement et observa son corps dans le long miroir accroché à la porte; elle eut un haut le cœur en voyant l'état de ses jambes ; la peau paraissait avoir été arrachée sur toute la longueur et la longue blessure était entrecoupée par quelques sutures parfaitement réalisées. Cela donnait un effet recomposé à sa jambe qui lui évoquait l'illustration du roman Frankenstein qu'elle avait dut lire au Lycée.  
Le seul point positif c'était que la jambe semblait avoir déjà bien cicatrisées. Elle avait aussi les deux bras râpés mais c'était beaucoup moins impressionnant et dans quelques jours les marques auraient sûrement presque disparues ; ce n'était pas le cas de ses jambes qui porteraient assurément les stigmates de son accident toute sa vie. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura délicatement sa cuisse ; sa peau avait la texture du carton ce qui était à la fois intriguant et écœurant. Heureusement Les sensations étaient minimes et elle appréhenda donc moins le contact avec l'eau.  
Quant à son visage, il avait été épargné et ne présentait qu'un hématome au niveau du front.

« Une chance », pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Beth actionna doucement le robinet. Rien qu'à la vue de l'eau jaillissant du pommeau de douche elle se sentait déjà mieux. Elle enjamba le rebord de la baignoire et se lava. La sensation de l'eau sur elle la détendit particulièrement tant et si bien qu'elle y passa une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle regarda ahurie l'eau salle à ses pieds et décida alors de se savonner de nouveau. Une fois le corps et les cheveux complètement recouverts de mousse elle tourna le robinet pour avoir de l'eau pour se rincer mais pas une goutte ne sortit. Perplexe elle ferma le robinet et le rouvrit à nouveau mais rien n'y fit. Elle remarqua alors le petit panneau à droite du robinet

« Par restriction, l'eau se coupe automatiquement au bout de vingt minutes »

_C'est pas vrais !  
De colère, elle frappa les tuyaux, espérant que ça permettrait à l'eau de s'écouler de nouveau. Sans succès...  
Elle était complètement recouverte de savon. Précautionneusement elle s'extirpa de la petite baignoire et essaya tant bien que mal de rincer ses cheveux dans le lavabo. Malheureusement, c'était simplement impossible avec le petit filet d'eau glaciale qui y coulait.  
Elle s'enroula alors dans la grande serviette qui était accrochée aux côtés de l'armoire à pharmacie et tenta de se sécher du mieux qu'elle put.  
Ignorant l'aspect collant de son corps elle enfila la tenue d'hôpital fournit par Noah.  
Elle se sentait encore plus sale qu'avant…  
Dépitée, elle sortit de la salle de bain surchauffée et embuée et se laissa tomber sur son lit. N'y prenant plus garde, elle laissa les larmes emplir ses yeux jusqu'à déborder et laissa les gouttes salées dévaler la pente de ses joues.

_Je ne pleure plus désormais. _C'est ce qu'elle avait dit.

Elle ne pleurait pas, elle se laissait pleurer.  
La dernière fois, c'était devant le cadavre des enfants, elle se souvint avoir pensé qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pas cette fois. Elle ne pouvait pas leurs faire ça. Si elle ne pleurait pas sur leur sort, qui le ferait ? Parfois on honore quelqu'un par des funérailles, par des hommages et des discours, mais là il n'y avait plus rien à enterrer.  
Les larmes qu'elle avait versé, c'était sa façon de dire au monde qu'elle les avait aimés. Et que leurs vies, aussi courtes et difficiles eurent-elles étés, avaient comptés.  
Que ce n'était pas rien.  
Et encore une fois, elle se laissait pleurer. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était une capitulation et elle détestait ça.

« Pourquoi je pleure ? C'est la raison la plus stupide au monde pour pleurer ! »

Pour toute réponse elle continua de pleurer. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes, évacuant toute la pression accumulée

« Je pleure pour épuiser mes larmes, ce sera la seule fois »

Beth était toujours en train de pleurer lorsque Noah frappa à la porte, elle se redressa et tenta tant bien que mal d'essuyer ses larmes puis lui cria d'une voix tremblante d'entrer.  
Evidemment, Noah remarqua tout de suite son état.  
_qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu pleures ?  
Il s'approcha d'elle et elle repartit de plus belle, secouée par des spasmes.  
_Beth qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Et c'est quoi ça sur tes cheveux ?  
Elle essaya de répondre sans succès. Finalement elle parvint à bredouiller qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau et pleura de plus belle. Noah se mit a rire,  
_Tu pleures parce que tu n'as pas pu te rincer ? T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave, si tu veux tu peux venir te rincer dans ma chambre.  
Sans éprouver le moindre soulagement, Beth continua de pleurer.  
_Tu veux en parler ?  
Est-ce qu'elle voulait parler ? Dire à un étranger tout ce qu'il se bousculait dans sa tête ? Elle hésita, puis compris qu'elle voulait juste vider son sac. Alors elle laissa sortir le flux de paroles ininterrompu.  
_Oh Noah, mon père et mort, il est mort devant mes yeux, et les autres aussi surement, je ne reverrais jamais ma sœur, ni Rick, ni Carl, ni Judith. Daryl avait raison, sauf que je ne le reverrais jamais non plus lui aussi, et je suis seule et il me manque, ils me manquent tous. S'il te plait Noah, dit moi que cette endroit n'est pas ce que je crois, dit moi que ce médecin ne fait pas des expériences sur les gens, dit moi que je n'aurais pas à participer à ça ! Dit moi que je me fait des film! Que les mots qu'il a employé, "sujet" , "recherches" ça ne veut pas dire ça!  
Elle doutait qu'il ai compris un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit tant sa voix était saccadée et entrecoupé de sanglots. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui dit ;  
_Tu vas venir avec moi, mais tu dois me promettre que ça restera entre nous et tu vas me promettre que tu ne diras pas un mot, tu me le promets ?  
Elle hocha la tête  
_d'accord, tu vas me suivre.  
Il se leva et l'entraîna à sa suite.

* * *

**Bon j'avoue j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre "transition". J'espère que ça ne s'est pas trop ressentit à la lecture :)  
La suite au prochain épisode! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut! Alors voici le chapitre 4! j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**  
**Merci à tous pour les reviews et les follow/fav :)**

* * *

D'un pas soutenu, ils se dirigèrent vers l'aile ouest de l'hôpital. Beth ne tenta pas de mémoriser le chemin en détails, Noah était rapide et elle essayait simplement de suivre le rythme ce qui constituait déjà un exploit et réveillait douloureusement ses blessures. Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta net à hauteur d'une porte et les deux jeunes se télescopèrent avant d'entrer précipitamment dans une petite salle qui semblait être un bureau.  
Les stores avaient été tirés. Ainsi, une fois la porte d'entrée refermée, la pièce était plongée dans une pénombre quasi totale. La seule source de lumière provenait de la porte à la petite vitre carrée située sur la gauche, Noah contourna le grand bureau et s'en approcha d'un pas prudent en entraînant Beth avec lui. Avec précautions, il plaça son visage devant la vitre pour voir à travers et lui fit signe de l'imiter.  
La porte donnait sur une grande salle très lumineuse où étaient disposés dix lits occupés par des patients, c'était en majorité des hommes mais il y avait aussi quelques femmes. Ils étaient tous menottés et leurs jambes semblaient maintenues aux lits avec du ruban adhésif.  
_Ca à pas encore commencé chuchota Noah, surtout ne dit rien et regarde. Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, ne t'en fait pas.  
Beth observa plus en détails ; certains captifs tentaient de se libérer en se contorsionnant, d'autre paraissaient plutôt amorphes et bougeaient à peine. Au bout d'un moment, le médecin et une femme aux cheveux noirs, que Beth n'avait jamais vus, entrèrent dans la pièce ; vêtu de son habituel blouse blanche, le médecin poussait un chariot métallique gris clair sur lequel de nombreux instruments chirurgicaux étaient disposés. A ses côtés, la femme transportait un sac en tissus marron quelle se hâta de poser à terre. Elle sortit ensuite de sa poche plusieurs bandes de tissus et commença à bâillonner les patients qui tentèrent tant bien que mal de résister.

Derrière la porte, Beth avait du mal à entendre quoi que ce soit, elle arrivait néanmoins à distinguer des cris et des éclats de voix.  
Lorsque la femme eut finit de bâillonner tous les patients, elle revint se placer auprès du médecin et ils échangèrent quelques mots.  
Délicatement, Noah tourna la poigné.  
Beth sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ouvrir la porte était le meilleur moyen de se faire remarquer… Mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de retenir son souffle  
Avec une infinie lenteur le jeune homme ouvrit la porte d'à peine un millimètre. Juste assez pour qu'ils puissent entendre ce qu'il se disait, mais pas assez pour que leurs présence soit découverte.  
Toujours extrêmement tendue, Beth n'osait pas bouger un membre et commençait à sentir ses jambes s'engourdir. Mais malgré la peur qui la tenaillait, elle était absorbée par ce qui se passait, le médecin s'était placé devant le lit le plus proche de la porte. La patiente, une petite femme aux cheveux blancs, y était prostrée. Le docteur se saisit calmement de son magnétophone et entonna d'une voix claire ;  
_Sujet numéro 1 de la série C, femme de soixante-six ans, caucasienne. Antécédents d'insuffisances respiratoires.  
Il s'empara sans aucune difficulté du bras de la patiente et prit sa tension  
_Vingt de tension, état de stress évident.  
Il se saisit ensuite de la seringue qui attendait sur le chariot à côté d'autres instruments. Et après avoir désinfecté son bras, il y injecta un produit.  
Complètement amorphe, la patiente ne tenta même pas de se défendre. Il reprit alors son magnétophone et continua ;  
_Injection de la solution 28 à 18h51, nous allons maintenant infecter le sujet. Joan, à vous.  
La femme, Joan, se saisit du grand sac marron et en sortir le contenus.  
Beth sursauta si violemment qu'elle craignit de trahir sa présence. Elle avait presque oublié leurs existences, protégée derrière les murs de l'hôpital… Pourtant ils existaient et la réalité de leurs présence la frappa de plein fouet, car c'était bien une tête de rôdeur entre les mains de Joan. La créature qui avait un jour été un homme avait le visage tuméfié et violacé, ses yeux étaient exorbités. Mais le plus déroutant, c'était sa mâchoire qui bougeait au rythme de ses mastications, et qui indiquait que _ça _vivait.

Cette fois-ci, la patiente se fit plus combative et tenta de se libérer en gémissant. Le médecin s'empara fermement de son bras et Joan approcha la tête du rôdeur dont la mâchoire claquait sinistrement. Bientôt le monstre arrachait un lambeau de peau du bras de la pauvre femme qui hurlait sous son bâillon.  
Beth détourna les yeux, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle devait juste rester là sans bruits et elle était tétanisée.  
Pourtant ni le médecin, ni Joan ne semblaient partager son horreur, stoïques, ils s'approchèrent du second lit. L'homme qui s'y trouvait tentait de se défaire de ses menottes sans succès, il essaya de parler mais rien d'intelligible ne sortit.  
Et il subit le même sort, décrit toujours froidement dans le magnétophone.  
A côté, une femme qui se débattait depuis le début arriva à se défaire de son bâillon et se mit à parler fiévreusement ;  
_Ne faites pas ça! Vous allez nous tuer, ça ne sert à rien! Je vous en supplie! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!  
Les deux Bourreaux l'ignorèrent et continuèrent leur tâche.  
_Vous êtes malades! Cria-t-elle. Ya pas de remède !  
La jeune femme était hystérique, elle se mit alors à hurler sans interruptions des paroles incompréhensibles.  
Le médecin dit quelque chose que Beth ne put entendre et la policière s'approcha pour la bâillonner de nouveau. La femme s'arrêta nette et se remit à implorer ses tortionnaires.  
_Pardon, je ne crierais plus, s'il vous plait ! Je veux juste qu'on en discute calmement. On peut trouver un arrangement !  
Joan ne répondit même pas et remit tant bien que mal le bâillon, évitant les coups de dents de la femme en pleure.

Presque en transe, Beth serrait le bras de Noah de toute ses forces, elle regardait la scène d'horreur qui se déroulait devant elle à travers ses larme ; elle vit les patients se faire mordre tour à tour. Le médecin et Joan continuèrent, sans montrer la moindre once d'humanité, ni la moindre hésitation. Puis, une fois leur travail achevé, ils s'assirent sur deux tabourets disposés dans un coin et discutèrent en attendant les résultats.  
Beth n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce qui la choquait le plus, c'était la façon ritualisée dont ils faisaient cela ; le médecin écrivait constamment dans son calepin, il décrivait chacun de ses actes dans son magnétophone, comme si il s'agissait de vulgaires expériences de laboratoires, comme si ces personnes assassinées ne valaient rien.  
Elle ferma alors les yeux, tentant d'ignorer la complainte des patients infectés que pleuraient et gémissaient. Elle se sentait assommée, autant psychologiquement que physiquement, et elle en avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps étaient-t-ils là ? Trente minutes ? Deux heures ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Dans la salle d'expérimentations, le sol était recouverts de sang et la plupart des patients semblaient malades, ils respiraient difficilement et gémissaient de douleur

Au bout d'un moment, le médecin s'approcha de la vieille femme qui avait été infectée en première et tâta son cou à la recherche d'un pou. Il se saisie ensuite du magnétophone et déclara :  
_Décès du sujet numéro 1 de la série C à 20h13. C'est extrêmement rapide ce qui s'explique surement par le mauvais état de santé du sujet  
Lorsque la femme se réanima et commença à se contorsionner Beth put voir la déception sur le visage du docteur qui alla se rasseoir lassement puis se mit à écrire rapidement sur son calepin. Joan quant à elle s'approcha de la rôdeuse et perfora son crâne.  
Beth sentit la bile lui monter aux lèvres, quel gâchis ; comment pouvaient-ils continuer ? Même derrière la porte une odeur de sang et de mort régnait.  
Elle se rendit à peine compte que Noah la tirait en arrière, elle sortit du bureau à reculons ; dans le couloir, la lumière naturelle semblait aveuglante en comparaison de l'obscurité qui régnait dans le bureau et Beth ferma instinctivement les yeux. Elle crut entendre Noah dire quelque chose mais n'y prêta pas attention.  
Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir, elle ne savait même pas ou elle allait, elle avait besoin de se vider l'esprit. De s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit.  
Le rythme du bruit de ses pas sur le sol s'entremêlait avec les battements de son cœur et occultait presque la panique qui l'habitait.  
Soudain, elle sentit des mains l'empoigner fermement.  
Noah l'arrêta dans son élan et l'immobilisa violemment, l'empêchant de courir.  
Elle tenta de se débattre, sans succès.  
_Arrête ! Ça va pas bien ?! Tu me fais risquer ma place avec tes conneries ! Viens, viens avec moi.  
Il la reconduit dans sa chambre et la fit s'assoir sur le lit. Il s'accroupit devant elle, de façon à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.  
_Si je t'ai montré ça, c'est pour que tu te prépares calmement, je te connais pas bien mais j'ai l'impression que t'es du genre à partir en live. Si le médecin voit que tu peux pas le supporter. Tu perds ta place. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?  
_J'en ai rien à foutre, je le ferais pas.  
Elle ne pleurait pas, elle était en colère maintenant.  
_Tu crois que tu peux démissionner, tu crois que tu peux partir de cet hôpital ? Tu peux pas, t'as de chance, tu te rend pas compte ! C'est soit ça soit être à la place des gens que tu as vu là-bas.  
_Je peux pas, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne !  
_Vraiment ? T'es toujours là pourtant, Et tu veux me faire croire que t'as jamais fait des choses moralement répréhensibles pour survivre ?  
Devant la moue de Beth, Noah reprit ;  
_D'accord… Du coup tu as laissé quelqu'un faire quelque chose de répréhensible pour que tu survives. Non ?  
Beth prit la question comme une accusation.  
Est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça ? Est-ce qu'elle avait laissé faire ?  
« Randal »  
C'est le premier nom qu'il lui vint à l'esprit. C'était il y a longtemps, à l'époque ils étaient à la ferme mais elle y avait pensé plusieurs fois depuis. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient condamné à mort, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait trop peur et au fond elle comprenait.  
Puis il y avait eu les prisonniers, et Tyresse et Sacha…  
Oui mais ce n'était pas la même chose, si ?  
_Tu vois, reprit Noah, tu sais ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle baisa les yeux sans rien dire.  
Noah se releva.  
_Bon, Je pense que tu as assez vu l'hôpital. Si on te demande je t'ai fait visiter. Je te laisse, tu as besoin de réfléchir. La seule chose à te demander c'est à combien tu évalue ta vie  
Sur ce il sortit.

Beth expira longuement et s'allongea sur le petit lit en ramenant la couverture sur elle, ses cheveux sentaient toujours une forte odeur de shampoing. Elle avait les yeux secs à force d'avoir pleuré et la soif compressait sa gorge, pourtant elle n'avait pas la force de se lever pour prendre un verre d'eau. La course à pleine vitesse dans les couloirs de l'hôpital n'avait surement pas amélioré son état. Mais sa santé n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus, la question de Noah la taraudait.  
« A combien j'évalue ma vie ? » qui pouvait répondre à cette question ?  
Elle avait envie de hurler de colère, elle ne voulait pas mourir.  
Elle avait répondu à cette question il y a longtemps, chez elle, dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, à l'aide d'un fragment d'un miroir brisé et d'une entaille dans l'un de ses poignets.  
Elle avait choisi, elle ne voulait pas mourir.  
Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était revoir tout le groupe et qu'ils soient en vie, quelque part en sécurité. Elle voulait revoir sa sœur et passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Maggie était sa dernière famille.  
Elle voulait encore serrer Judith dans ses bras.  
Elle voulait revoir Daryl, elle voulait qu'ils finissent la conversation qu'ils avaient commencé dans la cuisine, elle voulait être sure de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit, ou plutôt ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. Daryl n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments facilement. Et elle n'avait pas été pas assez courageuse pour creuser, pour le pousser à en dire plus et maintenant elle s'en voulait. Daryl ne l'avait pas seulement protégé, il la changeait, ou plutôt, il faisait ressortir cette part d'elle habituellement enfuit. Avec lui elle était entière. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle savait qu'elle se sentait bien à ses coté et qu'elle voulait le revoir. Elle lui aurait demandé si elle lui avait tellement manqué comme elle l'avait supposé.  
Elle sourit.  
Elle souhaitait tous les revoir, mais pour ça il fallait qu'ils soient vivants… Et qu'elle le soit aussi. Elle devait vivre.  
Et il y avait cette pensé qui revenait sans cesse ;  
« Mais si tu refuses, tu mourras, et ça ne changera rien pour ces gens. Les expériences ne cesseront pas. »  
Ce n'était qu'une excuse, mais ça n'en était pas moins vrai pour autant. Ca ne changerait rien pour eux.  
« Mais ça changerais tout pour moi » Il n'était pas question de vie ou de mort, mais de la personne qu'elle souhaitait être.  
Mais là elle voulait vivre, tout simplement.  
Lorsqu'on s'imagine comment on réagirait dans des situations comme celle-ci, on se dit souvent qu'on ferait ce qui est bien, peu importe les conséquences. Et comme beaucoup, Beth s'était toujours dit qu'elle accomplirait ce qui est juste. Mais là rien ne paraissait aussi simple.  
Elle repensa à son père, elle savait ce qu'il aurait fait, lui.  
_« Je préfère mourir en faisant ce qui est juste, que vivre en lâche »  
_C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit un soir, après que Rick leurs révèle la proposition du gouverneur, celle de lui livrer Michonne en échange de la paix. Aux débuts, ils souhaitaient tous le faire ; son père, Daryl et Rick. Sacrifier une vie pour tous les sauver, ça paraissait être la seule chose à faire. Puis son père s'était ravisé, tout comme Rick.  
Son père était de bons conseils, Beth Green les avait toujours appliqués, pourtant là, c'était bien plus compliqué.  
Ça lui paraissait impossible et aucun des conseils de son père ne pouvait l'aider._  
_Mais Herschel avait aussi l'habitude de dire que face aux grands dilemmes de la vie la prière était le meilleur moyen de discernement.  
Beth se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre, il faisait nuit noir et on ne voyait rien, on ne pouvait même pas distinguer les bâtiments. Elle tenta de prier mais un bruit la fit sursauter et elle se retourna vers l'entré.  
Le médecin était entré sans frapper.  
_Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, on est en sous-effectif et le timing est plus que mauvais, on a besoin de bras supplémentaires. Aller, suis-moi.  
Son ton était autoritaire, il respirait la colère et la frustration tout en se voulant professionnel.  
Beth ne discuta pas et le suivit en tentant de masquer son trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici le chapitre 5! j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

* * *

Le médecin marchait d'un pas décidé tout en retirant sa blouse immaculée. Il était diamétralement différent de l'homme avec qui Beth avait eu affaire durant l'après-midi et encore plus de l'homme terrifié qu'elle avait pu voir avec Gorman.  
Visiblement, il n'arrivait pas - ou ne souhaitait pas - cacher sa déception du à l'échec des expérimentations  
_C'est bien. La félicita-t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu ne m'inonde pas de questions. Je suppose que Noah n'a pas pu s'empêcher de te donner quelques informations.  
Beth ne répondit pas. C'était de la rhétorique. Au fond, le médecin semblait assez indifférent. Surement trop préoccupé par ses recherches pour s'occuper d'autre chose.  
Ils traversèrent rapidement l'hôpital et s'arrêtèrent devant une des innombrables portes. Quelques instants plus tard, Noah sortit de sa chambre.  
Beth en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers la porte à moitié entrebâillée.  
La chambre était comparable à la sienne, avec son lit d'hôpital, ses larges fenêtres qui baignaient la pièce d'une forte luminosité et sa porte donnant sur une petite salle de bain. Mais il y avait aussi quelques livres entassés au pied du lit et une affiche collée au mur.  
Noah, avait décoré sa chambre.  
Après tout ce temps passé à l'hôpital, il avait dû se résigner à y rester.  
Le médecin échangea quelques mots avec le jeune homme puis leurs demanda de le suivre.  
Ensembles, ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'aile ouest de l'hôpital, là où se trouvait la salle où avaient eu lieu les expériences. Beth, qui évitait de croiser le regard de Noah, fut envahi par l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de retourner dans sa chambre. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de retourner dans cette pièce.  
La peur au ventre, elle suivit ses guides jusqu'à la salle.  
En y entrant ils y trouvèrent Joan, la femme qui avait servi d'assistante au docteur lors des expérimentations.  
Elle finissait de nettoyer des instruments chirurgicaux.

La salle semblait tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur ; le sol carrelé était recouvert du sang des victimes qui continuaient pour certaines à y déverser le liquide pourpre qui s'écoulait de leurs blessures au goutte à goutte.  
Une odeur de sang et d'alcool alourdissait l'atmosphère et resserrait la gorge.  
Beth avait déjà vu tellement d'horreurs, elle pensait s'y être habituée. Pourtant, ce décor macabre, avec tous ces cadavres et tout ce sang la prenait aux tripes. Sentant son estomac se contracter, elle essaya de reporter son attention sur quelque chose de moins morbide et observa Joan plus en détails ; la femme devait avoir entre vingt et trente ans, peut être vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans. Le teint mat, elle était assez petite et plutôt fine, ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts et lui arrivaient au milieu du cou. Ses bras étaient recouverts de tatouages noirs aux courbes abstraites.  
De ses yeux bleus, elle lança à Beth un regard noir puis mit fin à sa tâche pour se tourner vers le médecin, celui-ci n'attendit pas un instant avant de donner ses consignes ;  
_Vous allez vous débarrasser des corps, expliqua-t-il en désignant les deux brancards qui attendaient dans le couloir. Puis vous nettoyez tout. Je veux que cette pièce soit digne d'un bloc opératoire. Complètement stérile pour les prochains tests.  
Sa voix avait retrouvé la contenance qui lui avait manqué auparavant. Devant son regard inquisiteur, Beth lâcha un petit « d'accord » tandis que Joan acquiesça d'un pompeux « oui professeur » repris par Noah.  
Le docteur les gratifia d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vivement vers la sortie.  
Noah ne tarda pas à faire les présentations ;  
_Beth, voici Joan, elle est arrivée un peu après moi. On va travailler tous ensembles. Jo tu peux expliquer à Beth comment ça se passe ?  
Joan passa énergiquement la main dans ses cheveux noirs ce qui leur donna un aspect aériens puis planta son regard bleu clair sur Beth.  
_On va détacher les corps, déclara t'elle d'une voix assez rauque en donnant à Beth une des clés de son trousseau.  
Elle se racla la gorge avant de reprendre d'une voix à peine plus claire :  
_ Puis on bande leurs blessures avec du ruban adhésif pour qu'ils pissent pas le sang dans les couloirs. Ensuite on les empiles par deux sur les brancards, puis on les vires. Normalement en trois voyages c'est bon. Ensuite on nettoie tout. Compris ?  
Beth hocha la tête puis se dirigea immédiatement vers les cadavres pour se mettre au travail. Dans tous les cas elle savait qu'elle devrait s'atteler à la tâche, alors autant donner une impression de facilité et s'y mettre sans attendre. Elle ne voulait pas sembler effrayée et dégoûtée devant cette Joan. Elle voulait paraître la plus forte possible, faire ce que le médecin avait demandé et finir au plus vite pour pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre et trouver une échappatoire à ce cauchemar.

« Eh bien, elle est pas si farouche pour une toute nouvelle » entendit-elle Joan murmurer à Noah alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant le cadavre d'un jeune homme.

Beth ne se retourna pas et ignora la remarque. Les mains secouées par des tremblements qu'elle tentait de cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle déverrouilla les menottes et arracha les liens pour libérer le corps.  
Elle se saisit ensuite d'un rouleau d'adhésif et en entoura le crane de l'homme, recouvrant ainsi la perforation sanguinolente. Elle fit de même avec son bras déchiqueté puis passa aux suivants.  
Les patient ne ressemblaient pas à des rôdeurs, ils n'étaient pas décomposés, il ne leurs manquait aucun membre. Ils avaient simplement tous une blessure au bras et au niveau de la tempe.  
Étrangement, ils avaient l'air paisible, comme morts de mort naturelle.  
Beth arriva devant une femme d'une trentaine d'années et senti la bile lui monter à la bouche. La patiente ne lui ressemblait en rien, ses yeux étaient verts, ses cheveux châtains et elle était plus âgée. Pourtant, Beth avait l'impression que ça aurait pu être elle, sur ce lit, attachée et morte.  
Que ça aurait dû être elle…  
Prise de vertiges, elle s'appuya un instant au lit plein de sang qui macula sa tenue d'hôpital de larges taches rouges.  
_Beth, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.  
Beth se détourna du corps pour observer Noah qui venait de détacher le cadavre d'un homme d'âge mûr. Il semblait sincèrement concerné.  
_Ça va, juste fatiguée, mentit-elle.  
Noah observa les cadavres alignés, A part la femme devant Beth et un homme dont s'occupait Joan, ils étaient tous détachés et rafistolés  
_Je comprends que ce soit difficile compatit-il. Mais on besoin de toi pour se débarrasser des corps. Tu te sens de le faire ?  
_Oui, ça va aller. Affirma Beth en essayant de détacher la femme sans la regarder.  
_Super s'exclama-t-il un peu trop joyeusement.

Charger les corps sur les brancards était un travail éprouvant, autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Même à trois, les corps déjà rigides étaient difficilement transportables.  
Sans dire un mot, ils transportèrent les cadavres vers la morgue qui se trouvait deux portes plus loin.  
Effectivement, ils ne firent que trois voyages.  
Malgré leurs fatigues, ils ne s'autorisèrent aucune pause et se saisirent de serpillières pour commencer à nettoyer.  
Joan finit par briser le silence ;  
_Alors tu ne sais toujours pas si tu veux le poste ?  
Surprise, Beth se tourna automatiquement vers Noah,  
_Je lui ai parlé de toi, expliqua-t-il. C'est quelqu'un de bien, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sortira pas de cette pièce.  
Pourtant la femme ne se montrait pas du tout l'air amical.  
Et c'est elle qui avait fait les tests.  
Beth se souvint que Dawn avait proposé un policier pour assister le médecin  
_C'était un policier qui devait faire les tests, non ? demanda Beth. Je crois que c'est ce que Dawn avait dit, mais c'est toi qui t'en occupais.  
La femme la regarda avec surprise avant de se tourner vers un Noah gêné. Beth venait de révéler qu'elle les avait vu tout à l'heure.  
Noah lui avait peut-être dit de ne rien dire mais il ne s'était pas gêné pour parler de Beth à Joan, il lui avait raconté ses problèmes et il l'avait rendu vulnérable. Alors il pouvait supporter qu'elle sache pour le reste …  
_L'officier Raven avait d'autres choses à faire alors j'ai proposé mon aide.  
_Et donc c'est quoi ton « poste » ici ? Tu donnes l'impression de ne pas beaucoup hésiter à te salir les mains, tu es même volontaire pour ce genre de tâche…  
_Oui je suis volontaire pour aider à trouver un remède, je vois pas en quoi je devrais m'excuser.  
_On peut se concentrer sur notre tâche ? Intervint Noah. S'il vous plait.  
Bouche bée, Beth capitula.  
Réprimant son envie de répliquer, elle s'éloigna pour éponger l'eau rougie qui recouvrait le sol.  
Ils ne dirent plus un mot.  
Ils durent vider les seaux plusieurs fois mais ils finirent par avoir un sol propre. Les gouttes sur les murs furent plus difficiles à effacer mais ils y arrivèrent tant bien que mal.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, ils allèrent tous les trois à la cafétéria pour se servir à manger.  
Le lieu était vide.  
Le nettoyage de la salle avait duré bien plus longtemps que prévu et il ne restait donc quasiment rien à manger  
_Super… bougonna Noah en se dirigeant vers la marmite d'haricots en sauce presque entièrement vide.  
Ils se partagèrent le peut qu'il restait, Beth cru un instant qu'ils allaient manger tous ensembles, comme dans une cantine de lycée mais chacun rentra dans sa chambre avec son plateau.  
Elle s'assit par terre au pied de son lit et mangea sans bruit.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à se départir de l'image de la femme attachée au lit d'hôpital, de l'idée que ça aurait du être elle. Si cette policière, Dawn ne l'avait pas défendu elle aurait connu le même sort…  
Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et elle se leva pour aller ouvrir.  
C'était Noah.  
_Je euh, j'ai oublié de te dire, à propos du plateau, il faut que tu le lave et que tu le rendes demain matin au petit dej.  
_D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle d'une petite voix  
Il hocha de la tête comme pour lui-même puis la regarda, hésitant.  
_Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il. Juste pour te dire quelques mots.  
Sans rien dire elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit.  
_Tu m'en veux ? D'avoir dit tout ça à Joan ?  
Elle ferma la porte et s'approcha de lui.  
_Un peu… Lâcha-t-elle. Je lui fais pas confiance. Et maintenant, je ne sais plus si je peux te faire confiance.  
_Tu peut me faire confiance! protesta-t-il. Ecoute, je l'aurais pas fait si elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.  
_Si elle l'est, elle cache bien son jeu. Fit remarquer Beth.  
Noah sourit avant de dire plus sérieusement;  
_Elle est jalouse de toi.  
_De moi ! S'exclama Beth. Pourquoi ça ?  
_De ton poste d'assistante. Tu lui as demandé ce qu'elle faisait dans cet hôpital. Si tu veux savoir, elle travaille pour Gorman.  
Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre:  
_Elle veut juste s'éloigner de lui. Ce mec…c'est…  
Il se tut, comme pour se calmer  
Gorman… Beth n'avait pas besoin de détails, elle se rappelait très bien de lui. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont il l'avait regardé, et dont il l'avait touché.  
_Ecoute, repris Noah. Je sais pas si ça excuse tout ou pas. Mais Joan ne mérite pas ça.  
_Personne ne mérite ça.  
_Tu as raison. Admit-il. Je voulais juste te dire ça, pour que tu comprennes, et que tu ne la juge pas trop sévèrement. Et comme je te l'ai dit, si je lui ai parlé c'est qu'elle est digne de confiance.  
Il observa ses mains avant de reprendre ;  
_Et je voulais aussi te demander ce que tu allais faire pour le poste.  
Beth s'assit à côté de lui.  
_Je sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je me dis que j'ai encore un peu de temps et le moment venu, je prendrais la décision qui s'impose.  
_D'accord. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
Il se leva et se dirigea ver la porte.  
_Beth, ajouta-t-il avant de partir. Si tu finissais comme un de ces patients, ça me ferait vraiment de la peine.  
Sur-ce, il partit.

Beth resta assise un instant sur le lit, les mots de Noah l'avaient touché. C'était réconfortant de savoir qu'elle avait au moins un ami dans ce chaos. Quant à Joan, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, elle ne pouvait se défaire de sa première impression. Cette femme l'intimidait.  
Elle prit une deuxième douche avant de s'affaler dans son lit.  
Elle crut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dormir, elle se sentait trop mal. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être toujours aussi sale et des souvenirs atroces flottaient dans sa tête.  
Pourtant elle dormit et ne se réveilla qu'au matin lorsque le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit sonna.  
Elle avait dormit comme un bébé

« je suppose qu'on s'habitue aux horreurs de ce monde » pensa-t-elle amèrement.

* * *

Voili voilou! Alors concernant Joan; Dans slabtown, la fille qui essaie de s'enfuir, qui finit en rôdeur et qui tue Gorman s'appel aussi Joan. Je me suis inspiré du personnage mais j'ai changé beaucoup de choses autant dans le physique que dans le caractère et dans l'histoire. Du coup j'aurais pu aussi bien prendre un autre prénom!^^ Mais je trouve que Joan, ça lui va bien ;p

Enfin bref.. Pour la suite, vous aurez droit a un chapitre du point de vu de Daryl :)


End file.
